


Patience

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: BDSM JongLo [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Milking, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Praise Talk, Prostate Milking, Top Jongup, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, cum swallow, dominant jongup, minor cum play, spreadeagle, stimulation, submissive junhong, submissive zelo, tie in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Jongup leaves the maknae tied to the bed and makes the poor man wait for him to return... that's when the fun starts.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

A small click sounded for the door to close. Jongup tugged his light coat on a bit closer, shifting the face mask over his mouth more securely into place. Pushing his hands into pockets, he made his fast way towards the nearest corner store. He had a need, and it required his immediate attention.  
Pushing into the door, he headed directly to the counter and shifted on his feet, pulling the mask off his mouth and sliding some cash across the counter.  
“I would like this bottle, please, ma’am?”

He motioned to one of the tiny bottles behind the thick plastic case. The woman behind the counter eyed the one he pointed to and then him himself. She wordlessly unlocked the box and took out the grape flavored liquid and used the cash on the counter.  
“Thank you,” Jongup said, bowing to the woman as he received his change and small-packaged good.  
“Mhm, thank you. Have a nice day.” She bowed back, her eyes suspicious and curious as they followed him out.  
Unbothered by the woman, Jongup left and tucked the bottle into a pocket. He had what he needed, now his need to be home was priority.  
Nearly two and a half blocks away, the rain started. Slow, at first, but he started running the last block. Entering into the apartment he hadn’t left more than fifteen minutes prior, Jongup shook off the water. He stripped off the light coat and frowned at how wet he was. Himchan would kill him if he got the carpet wet. Rolling his tongue in his mouth, he slipped out of his clothes-leaving him in just a pair of boxers. He walked the wet items to the bathroom and dropped them into the tub, hoping they would go unnoticed the longest time there, rather than the kitchen sink.  
Hearing a muffled voice call out to him, he went to the outside of his door.  
“One minute!” The voice groaned and he smiled, pulling away. He went back to his coat and snagged the item he had bought, his bare feet clapping on the floor of the entry room. Licking the curve of his lower lip, he speed-walked to his bedroom and nudged it open with a shoulder after he’d used a key to unlock it.  
“Sorry, it started to rain on the way back and I had to put the clothes in the tub.” Jongup explained, closing and locking the door behind himself. Turning his eyes to the room, he allowed himself to soak in the scene before him.  
Junhong, spread-eagle, lay over his whole bed. The male was, technically, butt naked. Before leaving, Jongup had carefully put a blanket over the males midsection for both warmth and modesty, in case someone managed to get into the room. Leather straps wrapped around wrists and ankles, forcing his limbs to remain apart but with no pain. The male’s lips were spread by the tie that had been wrapped around his head-Jongup had learned that his maknae wasn’t fond of the ball gag but loved the feeling of silk so, in the mindset, a tie worked just the same.  
Chocolate brown eyes stared at him, no anger or irritation. Jongup, smiling lovingly, came over and showed the wrapped bottle. The eyes followed to it, watching the gentle shake, and his eyes lit up in a smile.  
“They had your grape.” A single nod was the only response Jongup got but it was more than enough. “Alright, well. I’m mostly naked again. Why not… start back up where we left off?” He looked down the maknae’s body, reaching over to tug the blanket off. In the time that his hyung had been gone, Junhong had lost his erection but that wasn’t such a big deal. Easy enough to get it back. The blanket also revealed the array of toys that both males had agreed to use today, some for the very first time.  
Junhong unpackaged the bottle, showing his companion the grape lube, and putting it on the bed next to him. Slipping out of his boxers, equally as flaccid, Jongup moved to the bed and positioned himself between long legs, moving a few toys back into position as he had disturbed them. Settling comfortably, he reached forward to pet the palm of his hand from Junhong’s sternum down to his crotch where he moved and went over a hip rather than give attention to his cock. The hips shifted, trying to force the attention, but got nowhere before the hand was on a thigh and then down.  
“Gorgeous.” Jongup murmured, loud enough for the other to hear. The elder didn’t wait, or look for, a response as he grabbed the curved vibrator and applied lube to it. The smell of grape wafted up and Junhong made a soft murmuring sound. “Remember, this is going to feel far different than anything I’ve used on you before. The binds won’t break no matter how hard you pull, and the tie will keep you quiet so you can scream all you want.” Junhong clearly swallowed nd Jongup caressed fingers over a bare thigh. “No, not pain. The prostate isn’t painful, remember?” Slowly, the maknae nodded and then went to relax, his muscles tense.  
Jongup massaged those tense thighs with both hands, trying to comfort the maknae. New, strange things were always worrisome but he wanted Junhong to know he was there. They trusted each other so explicitly that, though he was worried, Junhong did start to relax. He breathed nicely in and out of his nose, eyes locked on the male between his legs. The tie between teeth would need to be washed of saliva, if not looked at for teeth marks, but that was fine.  
“Nice and slow. Take a deep breathe.” Junhong was prepared to talk the maknae through this. The lubed tip of the curved vibrator touched skin, making the younger flinch but he immediately relaxed. Proud, Jongup gave a kiss to the side of a knee.  
Slowly, he worked the phallic object into his maknae. It was, by far, not the biggest thing to go inside of the male that wasn’t Jongup’s cock, but it was new and the younger was, technically, helpless at the moment. Once it was at the ripe spot, Jongup, placed a careful hand on the higher inside of a thigh. He knew what this would do, but he didn’t want Junhong jumping and hurting himself.  
The little edged push of the vibrator came, slotting the object fully into that backside. Junhong, feeling the tip push right up to his prostate, jerked and whined, his hips thrusting. Jongup let the vibrator go, not forcing those hips to do anything but making sure to guide them back down when the male lowered.  
“Mmm, feel good?” The messy nod from his maknae was more than enough to pull a sadistic smile from Jongup. The hyung proceeded, then, to glide the vibrator in and out rather gently. Junhong was rock hard with in a minute, twitching every so often against his own belly. Jongup didn’t flick the vibration on for the toy just yet, pleased to watch the male squirm every single time his prostate was directly proded.  
From the tip of his cock leaked out an off-color liquid. It wasn’t precum, not by any means. Grinning, knowing the male was in heaven, Jongup took his free hand and stroked that girth. His hand spread the liquid all around to give Junhong’s slender, long cock a nice shine. It made the male twist and shift about, body unable to control how good it felt.   
Junhong pulled on his binds, muscles tense but not trying to pull hard. His toes and fingers started curling,drool coloring the patch of tie in his mouth darker than the rest of the fabric. He tilted his head back on a groan, the glide of the object against every single of his sensitive nerves, including his prostate, had his mind gone to space. Jongup had spoken about how the prostate would easily get an orgasm from the maknae but he hadn’t believed him.  
He did now.  
The rise of his release was fast but Jongup wasn’t going to allow that. He watched the male tense in the way he usually did right before release. Being the dominant of the two, he had easily taken it upon himself to learn his maknae’s triggers and tells. Just as his legs started to shit, pulling upwards a bit at the knee, Jongup pressed the vibrator into Junhong’s prostate and held it there.  
With a high whine, the maknae felt his orgasm halt in it’s tracts, the pressure putting off the release. Arching up, the binds on his wrists and ankles straining, the maknae groaned nice and hard. Jongup didn’t stroke the cock in his hand, but rather let it go to watch the length twitch needily. The sight was definitely one to be seen.  
As his body relaxed and his release slunk away back to a nice level, Jongup let up on the prostate. He pulled the toy back just enough and smiled, petting over a thigh.  
“Nod once if you’re still doing okay.” Junhong nodded once with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering open to look at his hyung. There was nothing but trust and deep, deep need in those depths. Jongup wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky as to have this man.  
Bowing back down to his work, he finally clicked on the vibrator. Hips gave a somewhat surprised jerk, Junhong whining around the tie. The hyung grinned but didn’t look up, watching as he himself pushed the toy in and out. The vibrating motion shook through Junhong’s prostate and made him nearly scream. As expected, the noise was deeply muffled, much to Jongup’s enjoyment. Not like anyone else was home, but it meant the young male could be as loud as he wanted even with a housefull.  
The vibrator glided in and out again, teasing all those nerves twice as hard. The leaking started up again, bubbling from the slit in Junhong’s cock. His hyung stroked again, sliding the liquid over to cover the length of his once more. His thumb paused, giving extra attention to the glands at the underside and that’s when Junhong really made noise.  
The binds pulled tight, leather holding him to the head and foot posts squeaking as they were stretched. Muscles flexed and bulged all over Junhong’s body, making Jongup squirm and grunt. Oh, how his lover was gorgeous. Hips strained upwards from the stimulation, unable to do anything else.  
Jongup watched, seeing the signs of another orgasm, and he slowed down. He didn’t intend to stop this time, but he wanted to drag it out as long as he could. Rolling his tongue over his lower lip and then upper teeth, he watched with glazed eyes as Junhong writhed under him.  
It took the maknae a little bit before he realized that the strokes had slowed and his reaction was beautiful. Arching up off his shoulders, the male whimpered like a tortured soul into the tie. He clearly tried to say Jongup’s name but his hyung ignored it, slowing the motions down even farther. Hips rolled side to side in an attempt for more friction but it was denied him.  
Jongup carefully kept a hand on that cock, then playing with the most sensitive spots until the whimpering turned a mess. The male’s hips stopped, his head thrown back as his legs trembled. His hyung had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
“Just like that, jagi, God you’re so beautiful.” The via rator was pushed in and held to that prostate, his cock leaking a few more drops before it appeared to run dry for the time being. “Do you wanna come, baby?” Junhong’s head nodded in an uncoordinated way, hair a mess. Teeth were clearly showing around the gag, throat working to try and make words but all he could get were more grunts and moans.  
Grinning, Jongup effortlessly stayed the same speed. He knew it was only a matter of seconds now. True to that, Junhong showed signs, but rapidly. Previous orgasms, the maknae often showed high warning signs fifteen, sometimes even thirty seconds before his release. This time, his legs rose and he twitched all within five. Whimpering, binds squeaking dangerously tight around tense joints, the maknae came.  
The scream, so muffled, had Jongup nearly cum himself. He had refused to touch his own cock, loving giving more than receiving most days. Still moving his thumb on the underside of that cock, and holding the vibration to that prostate, Jongup ruined the maknae and nearly made the orgasm nothing but pain.  
The two feelings walked hand in hand, tugging side to side, inside of the maknae as creamy white painted his gorgeous honey skin. His chest heaved, whining and borderline sobbing with every single pump of cum out of his body. Jongup didn’t let up until the last bit of cum dribbled out and those hips started twitching, his body too sensitive to feel pleasure from attention. Jongup watched, smiling, as he pushed the vibrator in a little deeper. It pressed only a fraction harder on that prostate, not enough to half an orgasm but enough to force a grunt out of the other.  
Eyes determined, needy, but wholly dominate, Jongup shifted on his knees and gave no sign of stopping. His hand went back around that cock, stroking with the liquid that had made it slick and glossy. The vibratos went right back to pumping in and out, ignoring the way the thighs tried to close and stop the movements.  
Jongup allowed himself freedom to move about, following the way those hips wiggled and making sure he wasn’t pushed too far away by strong legs. At some point Junhong’s motions turned nothing but reactive. He didn’t purposefully try to get away, but his body couldn’t stop writhing, jerking. Chest heaving, face twisted, he came close to his second orgasm far faster.  
A few times previously, the maknae had been vocal in his release but this was nothing in comparison. As his sensitive body was milked and brought to the edge a second time so soon, he whimpered and mumbled incoherently. His vocals didn’t slow down but picked up in tone as he tensed and then, Jongup holding the vibrator to that prostate once more, he came. Jongup watched, deeply aroused himself and almost on his own release without touch, as Junhong painted more of himself in white ropes. Cum colored over twitching, sweaty muscles.  
Winning, Junhong’s face twisted in pain at the vibrator so Jongup turned it off, pulling it out gently as he could. Relief flooded from his maknae in a sigh and tremble, body sated and left alone.  
Jongup was careful not to touch the younger male as he went off the bed and toward that head, undoing the tie and pulling it free. Saliva stuck between lips and cloth, silvery lines like spider webs before they broke. Junhong rolled his jaw, licking extra liquid from his lips before looking up to his hyung,eyes lidded.  
“Good?” Jongup moved some hair from that sweaty brow and Junhong groaned gently, unable to do anything else. “I’ll untie you, but I’ll be careful.” The nod he received in response seemed more to allow those eyes to close easier.  
Smirking, he went and did a hand first, then both legs,finishing with the other arm. Limbs lay limp and he smirked, staring down at the maknae.  
Fingertips tickled the underside of his cock and he flinched, not having expected it. He watched as Junhong wrapped fingers around his untouched girth, giving a few uncoordinated strokes. His body and mind both still fuzzy, most likely, Junhong still tried to get his lover off.  
“You’re perfect,” Jongup murmured, chuckling lightly. “Want me to cum, too?” Junhong nodded and, with a wince, shifted to bring himself closer.  
Jongup wouldn’t take too long, having nearly fell apart twice earlier already. With a groan, he leaned into the hand, even thrusting in long strokes. Eyes lidded still, Junhong moved far closer, mouth opening and sticking out his tongue. Jongup, surprised, watched the tip of his cock bounce a few times on try flat of that muscle before he couldn’t take it anymore.  
With a groan, he leaned to out a hand on the headboard and push the tip of his cock into that mouth. Not expecting much, he didn’t mind when he didn’t exactly get a blow job but he did feel that heat. The hand continued to stroke him the best it could and he allowed himself to tip over.  
Moaning hotly, hops pushing forward a bit, he came inside that mouth. Junhong flinched back a bit, cum covering a cheek as he lazy lay horizontal. The white looked so good on his face, in his mouth, that Jongup grunted as his body pushed out a few extra ropes just for what he saw.  
Letting off a pleased, happy moan, he felt Junhong lick his slit clean before swallowing everything that had made it into his mouth. A hand dropped, Jongup taking the lines on Junhong’s face and moving them southwards to mix with the thick ropes on that sweaty chest. Junhong grunted, humming a vibration as Jongup rubbed the cum into his flesh.  
“I’ll go get a towel.” Jongup commented softly, lifting his hand away and heading to go do just that. Junhong, pleased and exhausted, was asleep before his hyung got back.


End file.
